Dear Agony
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is what all those randoms oneshots were leading to! "I need the Doctor." she whispered. "What do you need a doctor for?" Sherlock asked. "Four." She giggled. "Oh my god." John whispered. "Hermione."
1. Chapter 1

My new obession!

Own Nothing.

One:

* * *

He let his phone ring another three times before answering it. He knew who it was, well not who, but that it was a particular person calling in the middle of the night, calling for help. His help. The first time, he had ignored it, that was three days ago. But they kept calling until he answered. Very much like he did tonight, the fourth night.

"Hello?" He questioned, hearing the light breathing on the other side. "Are you going to tell me who you are this time?" He asked.

"I need the Doctor." Her voice, for it was a she. She capitalized '_Doctor'_ in her voice, however quivering it may be. She always started with asking for him.

"What do you need a doctor for?" He asked, listening carefully to the sounds on the other side. He tried to make out where she was, but nothing he could make out.

"Six." She just stated.

"What about Six?" He asked, his interest was peaked the moment she hung up the first time, much like she did tonight. She was counting backwards from ten, one number everyday, getting lower, closer to something. "Where are you?"

All he heard was the dial tone, his time was up, she was gone. "Dammit." He muttered, sitting up on his bed, standing and walking over to his desk wear his laptop was. He quickly turned it on and got onto the internet, search engine. "Six and Doctor." He typed in, and rolled his eyes at all the pop ups of the sixth Doctor from Doctor Who. "I highly doubt that is it." He muttered.

"What is it?" He sat up, shutting his laptop down before turning to see his flat mate walking into the room.

"I'm sorry what?" He raised an eyebrow, getting up from his seat.

"The computer, you were looking up something." His companion pointed out, gesturing towards the laptop,"You wanna fill me in?"

"It's nothing of great importance, just a ticking thought, kept me up." He walked around the room, towards the kitchen. "Just off the top of your head, when I say doctor and six, what do you think of?"

"The Sixth Doctor from Doctor Who, why?" He asked his strange friend. "Sherlock, what's this about?"

"Nothing, just useless information." Sherlock glanced at John as he filled a glass with water. "Coming back late?"

"I was with Sarah." John replied. "We had a row."

"I figured, its three in the morning and you are sneaking into you own house." Sherlock stated as he walked back into the living room. "Either it was some big row, like cheating, or..."

"It was nothing, she wants me to move in, but I didn't want to leave you without a flat mate." John shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the hook. "Well goodnight." He walked upstairs, ignoring Sherlock's stare.

"Well then," Sherlock whispered, heading back to bed. "Tomorrow another call."


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two:

* * *

It was two days later and he had gotten a call in those two days, the same exact way, a quiet, quivering female voice, counting down and looking for the Doctor. It was mid afternoon, and he and John was sitting in Lestrange's office about a case, but his mind kept slipping back to the woman, she captured his every thought, he was having a serious problem thinking about anything else and it was very unusual for him. He could understand why this woman invade his thoughts after contacting him. The case, not that it was really a case, but more of a game, the game...he corrected in his mind. It was a game, a hunt, one he was sorely losing at, he was getting no where with it all and it was killing him.

"Sherlock!" He turned to see John's face, clearing his mind.

"What?"

"You went silent, guess you were thinking, but you just stopped talking. And then your phone started ringing, it rang fully twice already." John replied, seeing Sherlocks eyes light up as he reached into his pocket for his phone, the number complete zeros. It was her number, a number he could never call back on, but why was she calling so early. It was always in the late night, early hours of the morning.

"She's breaking the pattern." He whispered almost cheerfully, standing up.

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock quickly glanced at Lestrange then back to the phone.

"I get a call every night around, three A.M, always exactly then, five rings, I answer and then she counts down. It's one number for every night she calls. Then she hangs 's been six nights. But why is she calling so early, she's breaking the pattern for a reason..." He let the sentence drop as the phone began to ring, he let it go, one, two, three, four...he couldn't make it to five rings, he was much to excited.

"You're changing the pattern, why?" He asked, the phone on speaker.

"I need the Doctor." She simply stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Three:

* * *

John's ear perked up, he knew that voice, it was so very long ago, but he knew it. "Oh my god."

"Why do you need a doctor?" Sherlock asked, not paying attention to the other two in the room.

"Four." She giggled, something was different, he voice pitch had changed, she normally had a quivering voice, almost scared, like someone was holding a gun to her head, but now, now she seemed like she was enjoying putting him off.

"Why are you counting down?" He asked, before the phone was rudely taken from him.

"Hermione...dear god Hermione are you okay?" John shouted, he was pacing the room, ignoring Sherlock's shocked face. "It's Dr. John Watson, where are you sweet heart? Are you hurt?"

"It's so very dark in here Doctor, so very cold..." her voice changed again, relief with a soft cry at the end, happiness? Sherlock couldn't tell.

"Where are you?" John asked again.

"So dark...so tainted." She whispered.

Sherlock couldn't believe it, here he is, a brilliant, genius man, the only consulting detective in the world and the simple Dr. John Watson got more out of the woman then he had in the last six days. He was pissed off, but a little impressed.

He watched as John sighed, his stance was changing, as if putting on a old skin. "Stand attention Soldier," He started, holding the phone with care, as if touching the sad woman herself. "Where are you?"

"Doctor? Is it really you?" She asked again, almost coming back to herself, a solider ready for orders.

"Hermione, you're a doctor to, I trained you, you fixed my leg." John replied, as if trying to trigger something. "You're counting down because you relapsing, you're scare because you're thinking that you're in enemy territory, I knew you were to young to be brought into the war. So young, just a child."

"So very bright..." She whispered. "So very clever..."

"Very, but you were an easy target, a young girl in the midst of a war, so very scared. Easy to be taken, to be... tainted..." His stance fell, his voice turning sad as Sherlock watched as his friend tried to help the woman. "When we found you Hermione, you didn't know who we were, only who I was. They made you think that we were the enemies...they brainwashed you.

"So dark...so cold...so..quiet." She whispered. "Help me Doctor."

She hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four:

* * *

"Dammit." John stated. "Dammit...Dammit!" He shouted, sitting down, his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and they knew he was crying. "She was so young, but she was just trying to learn how to be a doctor, she needed experience in the field and a group of terrorist took her to bargain with." Watson sat up, tears falling down his face. "She was under my protection, my responsibility and I let her get kidnapped...when we found her, she didn't know who anyone was, only me."

"How old was she when she was enlisted?" Lestrange asked.

John stared at him, "She wasn't enlisted, she was recruited. She was brilliant, very much like you," He looked up at his friend. "Sherlock, you would've loved her, she does the same thing you do, a little more subtle about it. She was just eighteen, not even fresh out of school, she took her exams early and next thing she knew she was in the middle east. Under my wing."

Watson was silent for a few minutes, they let him sit there in his thoughts, waiting for him to say something. "When it was time for us to take leave, two weeks, she didn't have any family and I wasn't really talking to mine, so she'd would stay with me. I cared for her, all she wanted to be was a good doctor, to save lives, but she took them instead." He stood up, turning towards the door, he handed Sherlock his phone.

"Let me know when she calls again. Please." He pleaded, staring into Sherlock's eyes. "I need to talk to her."

"Okay." Sherlock didn't argue, he didn't do anything but agree as his friend left the office, he has never seen Watson like this, not even with his girlfriend, what ever her name was. So why was this...Hermione different. He needed to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five:

* * *

Dr. John Watson walked around downtown London, his hands in his coat pockets as the wind blew around him. He had a destination in mind as he hurried along the sidewalk, maneuvering around everyone as he walked pass. He kept walking, towards the out shell of the city, it would've been faster, much faster if he just took a cab, but he needed to think, to remember.

He stopped to lean against a building as he felt a memory arise, he took a deep breath as most of his memories were filled with gunfire. There weren't a lot of memories filled with laughter, if any were from his childhood. Or with her, Hermione always made him smile.

_The sun was beating down on them as they played a game of american football with the american troops, some of the others cheering from the side lines, Hermione included as she pretended to read a book. She was always watching him, always sticking close to his side. He was her mentor, her teacher and her closest friend of any one there. There were many others who were much closer to her age, but she always stuck with him._

_The game was over, ten to seven, the other team won as they did their victory dance. He sighed, out of breath as he came and sat next to her on the bench in one of the tents where they could see outside. "You're going to get a heat stroke out there old man." She joked, peaking over her book at him. She reached beside her and handed him her water bottle, watching as he took a gulp from it, spilling some of it over his head._

_"I'm hoping to get a tan, maybe be not so pasty when summer comes." He smiled, winking at her. "Maybe we both could get ready for bathing suit season together, if you ever got your face out of that book." He joked, taking the book from her, reading the cover. _

_"Hey! I was reading that!" She pouted, not even bothering to try and get it back._

_"I didn't know you were into romance novels." He smirked, laughing._

_"It's a mystery story, Agatha Christie to be exact, but I didn't expect you to see that." She shrugged, taking her bottle back from him, taking a sip._

_"Oh and why is that Granger?"_

_"Because, Dr. John Watson, you need a magnifying glass just to read an eye chart, you're so old." She smirked, but that was soon dropped when he stood up suddenly, stepping away._

_"Oh really?" He asked, smugly. "I'll show you old man." He ran off with her book. "Come get it from me Granger!" He shouted, smiling as she jumped up and ran after him. "I bet I can out run you!"_

John awoke with a passing car horn, shaking him from the memory. Tears still fresh in his eyes as he stepped away from the building, and continued his trek. He was heading to one of London's cemeteries.


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing.

Six:

* * *

He was walking the grounds, the same ground he had visited several years ago for a sobering event, the funeral for Hermione's parents. He would come every once an awhile since then; holidays, their birthdays, their anniversaries of their marriage and their deaths and he would place a bouquet of flowers, always seeing one already there.

He knew Hermione came often to visit her parents, maybe she left a clue this time, trying to connect to him. He stared at the ground as he walked, his feet taking him directly along the path to their tomb stones, knowing exactly where to go.

He stopped, a few feet away, seeing a familiar pair of shoes and a black coat. Sighing, he slowly brought his gaze up, looking at the face of Sherlock Holmes. "How?"

"How did I find it? Or how did I get to the tomb stone faster then you, even though I was following you?"

"That answers that question." John whispered, stepping towards the tomb stones, kneeling as he touch the bouquet of flowers, they were fresh. "She was here." He whispered.

"Yes, but rather or not she left a message seems to be unseen." Sherlock replied. "You cared for this woman." He bluntly stated. "More then the current one you're with?"

"We were in love Sherlock..." John sighed. "When you spend so much time together, under..certain circumstances, you tend to get close."

"We're close and are usually under certain circumstances, but we're not in love." Sherlock stated.

John sighed, rubbing his tear dried face. "No, we're not, we're different, we're friends."

"I'm sure the two of you started out as friends."

"Sherlock enough!" John shouted, sighing as he fully sat in front of the stone. "Has she called back?"

"No."

"Texted?"

"No."

"Has she left any kind of message?" John asked.

"No."

"Then why the bloody hell are you here?" He looked up at his friend, shouting angrily. "What do you want?"

"I was worried about you." Sherlock plainly stated, sitting down next to his friend. "You don't talk about the war, you never go out with anyone except for me or, what's your girlfriend's name again?"

"Sarah."

"Right, you are only out with the two of us, and yet this woman calls out of the blue, asking for you and your whole world stops."

"I was the only one she remembered, she told me once it was because out of everything, everyone. Even her childhood friends, she couldn't find one thing, one person to hold onto that would stop her from losing her mind."

"Why you?"

John sighed, rubbing his head. "Sherlock, she was young, fresh out of her schooling, eighteen, already broken and she was under my care to train and make her a solider and a doctor."

"How was she broken already?" Sherlock's interest was peaked again.

"When she just turned seventeen, she was on the run, someone was chasing her and her friends, but they were caught. They thought that she would be easier of the three to break, so they tortured her Sherlock, they tortured her for hours before she was able to escape. She never said a thing, she was brave and strong. But she remembers everything and when it came time to bringing them down, the ones who kidnapped them, she made a lot of enemies, put them in jail a lot of high powered people. And the government thought she was better used over seas were she could break codes, help save people."

"So she was under your care." Sherlock stated, thinking it over. "But how come? Why did she trust you the most? What was important about you?"

"I knew the way she grew up, belonging to lives of people who shouldn't exist, hidden from majority of the world, a secret society struggling with our own civil war. A cult leader, I guess you could say, he was trying to bring on another major world, a big one, that everyone would know. And she helped bring him down, she took her first life then, in that war."


	7. Chapter 7

So if you begun to notice, espically if you're a Doctor Who fan, that theres that number thing from season five...it seems that I cannot write a fanfic without Hermione of some Doctor Who in it. It is nearly impossible...so forgive me.

Own Nothing.

Seven:

* * *

It began to rain half an hour later and Sherlock decided to leave, while John wanted to stay a bit longer, but under duress from Sherlock, he left with him. They took a cab to a pub and sat and ate, as Sherlock tried to get more info from John, who refused to answer anymore questions.

He remained silent during the whole meal, ignoring Sherlock's stares or jabs at conversation. "Why call me?" Sherlock asked, hoping this wold get John talking to him.

"What?"

"If she wanted you, why call me?"

"I don't know, maybe she didn't have my number, or couldn't find me." He shrugged, he had been thinking the same thing since they left the cemetery.

"That would be a question to ask her."

"Maybe she heard that I was living with you, or that maybe you could find me better then anybody else."

"That is true." Sherlock smirked. "I'm very good."

"Don't get smug." John rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his water. He looked up when Sherlock's phone went off again. Sherlock slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, glancing at it eagerly. "Is it her?" John asked in a whisper.

Sherlock nodded, placing the phone between them, holding it with his hand, waiting for the fifth ring. "Why five rings?" John asked, as the third ring went off.

"Because five is a good number, she never lets it go pass five." Sherlock stated as the fifth one went off, pushing the answer button. "Hello?"

"I need him." She whispered.

"Who?" Sherlock asked.

"My Doctor, I need the Doctor." She stated.

"I'm right here Hermione, I'm here." John stated, scooting to the edge of his seat, trying to get closer to the phone. He would just take it again from Sherlock, but he noticed that his friend had a death grip on it, watching him.

"How do I know that you're the Doctor? How can I trust a voice...just a voice." She added the last part in a soft whisper.

"Ask me any question, one only your Doctor would know." He replied, waiting a few seconds, as if she was trying to think.

"What is something that can be taken away, but you need it to save a life?" A riddle, and it puzzled Sherlock, why was she asking this, why was it important to her?

"What could it be?" Sherlock asked out loud softly, watching John. "It would have to be something dear to her, something that means something to the both of you. You both were in a war, so maybe a gun?"

"No, it's innocence. Hermione it's innocence, isn't it? Innocence could be taken away from some one, when they're thrust into a war, or a life style where you cant have it, but you need it to live, because if you don't have it, it's just darkness, you're just dead inside."

She sighed, "It's so very dark, so very cold." Her voice quivered, as if agreeing with him. "So alone, so trapped."

"Hermione, love, listen to me. Where are you? Let me come and get you."

"I'm close Doctor, so very close." She whispered. John stood up, looking around the pub, not seeing her before running towards the door, standing outside in the rain, looking around. He left Sherlock alone at the table, with the phone.

"How close are you Hermione?" Sherlock asked, watching his friend run up and down the street looking for her.

"So very far away..." She whispered.

"But you just said you were close."

"I'm trapped, and I'm scared." She stated, almost sounding like she was crying.

"Where are you trapped?" He asked, this wasn't making much sense to him, he hated it.

"Some where close."

"Hermione, quick question." He began, waiting for a reply. It was just silence, as John came back wet to the table, shaking his head. "What happens when you finish the countdown. Do you tell us where you, or is something suppose to happen?"

They heard a sighed, as if she was trying to hold herself together. "I think I-_three-_die." She hung up, interjecting the number into her sentence, Sherlock was beginning to believe that she couldn't help it, like she had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Own nothing.

Eight:

* * *

"What does she mean, she will die?" John asked, almost scared. "How could this happen?"

"Whens the last time you saw her?" Sherlock asked, putting his phone away.

"Two, three years." John replied, ordering a cup of coffee when the waitress passed by.

"A lot can happen in a few years." Sherlock replied. "But what?"

"Maybe she gave us clue?" John suggested, causing Sherlock to look at him. "In what she was saying, she could've left clues."

"Like what?" He was interested in what his friend had to say.

"She is trapped, its cold, its dark, she's close," John tried to think of anything else.

"So very far away." Sherlock stated, "She said that when you went out outside, she's close but very far away. Where could she be?" He tilted his head at his friend. "Is there some where special in London that means something to her and to you?"

John sat there for a few minutes, trying to think. "No, I don't think..." He stopped, standing up, almost hitting the waitress with his coffee. "Sorry, here." He pulled out his wallet and paid for the meals before running out of the pub.

Sherlock glanced up at the confused waitress. "Sorry, he has to find some one." He gave a small smile and slowly stood up, putting on his coat, gloves and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He followed John Watson out of the pub and down the street. At least the rain stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, it is not a DoctorWho/HP crossover, just the number thingy is what I'm using...and that she keeps calling him Doctor...it jsut seemed mysterious when I wrote it.

Own Nothing.

Nine:

* * *

Watson ran down the road, calling a taxi, silently thinking that it was normally Sherlock who ran off without him. But here he was getting into a taxi, not caring about his friend. Who happened to catch the door before he slammed it shut. He allowed Sherlock in while he called out an address to the cabby.

The cabby sped off, the light drizzle splashing onto its windshields. "Do you want to tell me where we are going?" Sherlock asked. "Is it her childhood home? The home you two stayed at when you were on leave? Where?"

"If I say it out loud it would jinx it." John whispered, staring out the window, his hands ringing each other.

"Come now John, you cant be serious?" Sherlock asked, looking at his friend with earnest.

John sighed, rubbing his face. "There are several places that I want to look. She'll probably move around, using the military training we have. But she's also probably weak, and tired."

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked, he knew that the way her voice sounded on the phone, quivering, scared she was terrified, but not tired."

"If she had more strength, she would've held off on counting down until later, but she counted down twice in two days, she couldn't stop herself when she said three in the middle of her sentence. What ever is going on with her, she probably doesn't have much time left."

"We need to find her then."

"That is an understatement Sherlock." John rolled his eyes, looking out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Own Nothing.

Ten:

* * *

She laid there on the floor, barely breathing, the soft air blowing out from her lungs, tickled her lips as she exhaled, her eyes trailing the ceiling, trying to figure out where she was. She could barely remember much these last few days, she was picked up from the train station by a man in a suit. She didn't know him, but she was asked to come to London from Scotland where she works and lives to help with a problem. He had heard about her through a friend who works for the Ministry and he needed her help with a problem, one he would not say.

So there she was, riding in the back of the car with him, he started coughing, covering his mouth and she had thought nothing of it. She handed him her handkerchief, allowing him to use it, then he pushed a button, gas filled the back of the car. He was protected with his mouth covered, but she was not.

She began coughing, her lungs seemed to be filled with water as she tried to remain awake, she glanced at him, seeing him smirk as the gas began to die down, by then she was already out. "Welcome to London Dr. Granger."

The next thing she knew, she was in this room, on the floor looking up at him. "I'm so happy to see you awake Miss Granger, you had me real worried." He gave a charming smile. "You see, I need you, if Sherlock and his little pet are out of my way, then I can go unnoticed and you just happen to be an old lover to his pet." His smile turned to a smirk, then a frown. "Oh, you have know idea do you? You don't even know what is going on, well this should be fun."

He slipped a device in her hand. "In this phone," She rubbed her fingers lightly over it, it was an iphone. "Is one number, you call it everyday, as many times as you want, but each time you do, you count down from ten. Each time your time gets longer, but your life gets shorter. When you reach one, you die." He gave a small laugh. "This will be a fun game."

"Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse whisper, her throat dried, her chest hurt.

"Oh, I probably should've told you the best part. I had gassed you with an experimental gas chemical my friends and I testing out. You're the perfect little Lab rat, so eager to live, you'll fight for your life even if it kills you in the end." She watched as he kneel down to her level, his face touching her's. She could feel his lips brushing her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "He and his doctor think they're so clever, always escaping my traps, my attempts to kill them, but you, you are a damsel tied down to a rail road. no chance to escape, not even your magic can help you." He chuckled. "If I didn't have to rid of Sherlock and his friend, I would very much like to get to know you better, we probably could've been friends, geniuses like us."

"Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse, her throat hurt like the own air from her lungs was cutting it.

"Moriarty." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Must be off now." He stood and then he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Own Nothing.

Eleven:

* * *

John quickly ran out of another house, sweat running down his back as he jumped back into the cab and barked out another destination. He tried to regain his breath as Sherlock watched him. "Three places down, two more to go."

The phone began to ring, John and Sherlock sat up straight, letting it ring five times before answering. "Hermione?" John asked.

"Who is he?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Who?" Sherlock asked.

"The man, he took me from the station, drugged me...I am-two-"She coughed. "in a room, a dark room...Doctor what's happening?" They heard silence for a few seconds when another voice came on the phone.

"Hello gentlemen." They sat back in shock at his voice, Moriarty.

"What did you do to Hermione you Bastard?" John asked, cursing the man.

"She's safe, for now...this new drug we're testing it seems to have a different side effect on her, most trials have died with the first three days, we're lucky if they made it to the fifth day. But she...oh she's a tough one, she waited three days before calling out, calling Sherlock Holmes for her Doctor. It's like a fairy tale. Like the original ones, when they all end in tragedies"

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, she's been home all along, some where you never would've thought to look. Its funny really at how genius you are Sherlock but you miss the obvious things in like, it's always the simplest thing that gets you every time."

"Where is she dammit!" John shouted.

"She's home of course, always close by, but still far away from you John." He hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

Own Nothing.

Twelve:

* * *

They walked into 221B baker street and John walked upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut. They had searched everywhere, high and low, in all the places he could think of that she would be. He heard Sherlock knocking on his door, normally he would just barge in, but he was being nice. "John, we will find her." He heard Sherlock on the other side of the door.

He groaned, opening the door, staring at his friend. "But what if we don't. Moriarty could've killed her already and we wouldn't even know it."

"She still has time, just take a few minutes, clear you head and think, John just breath." Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders, holding him, "We will find her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am the world's only consulting detective." He smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Own Nothing.

Thirteen:

* * *

Hermione's chest hurt worse each day, her head hurting even worse. Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered her Doctor, the man who helped her, saved her basically.

* * *

_They were on the front line together, there to help the soldiers who were inured when she heard a shot next to her. She looked over and Dr. John Watson had been shot. "Hold on." She whispered to him, as a jeep came over to them, rescuing the men from the front lines. She and a few others helped John into the vehicle and hurried away. Hermione held her hand over the wound, keeping pressure. "We need to hurry!" she shouted._

_"We're going as fast as we can ma'am!" The driver shouted as they drove closer to the fort. The sped into the fences, safe from the current harm behind them. They hurriedly got John into the medical tent while Hermione washed her hands quickly. "I need space, clean water and tools." She glanced down at her closest friend. "John, I'm sorry but we're out of sedatives."_

_"Just do it." He groaned, nodding, Hermione began to get the bullet from his leg._

_It was several hours later when he woke up to Hermione asleep in the chair next to him. He sighed, trying to sit up, trying not to disturb her. He groaned, feeling the pain in his leg. "They're bringing pain killers in the next shipment from the closest fort." He looked at Hermione as she set up. "It could've been a lot worse."_

_"But you saved me." He gave her a small smile._

_"They'll send you home now." She whispered, sad._

_"Our tour is almost up anyway, just a couple more weeks." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it._

_Hermione sighed, looking away. "They've extended mine John. Because you're going on medical leave, they're allowing you out. And someone has to stay to settle the new doctor in."_

_"How long?" He asked._

_She shrugged, looking at him, tears in her eyes. "They think another year."_

* * *

She came back to the present when she felt a presence near her. "That's so adorable, giving up? Or are you just reliving your life moments."

"Go to hell." She coughed, glaring at the man in front of her. He was dressed in another nice suit, hair freshly cut. New cologne.

"That's not very nice, I'm trying to help you." She watched as he walked past her and put something that sound like glass some where. "This is the antidote. If they find you in time, which they probably wont." He came back into her view. "I like this game of ours, you are such a team player." He smiled. "I cant wait to see the results." He left.

"Bastard." She cough, looking at her phone. What other things did he have on it? Maybe it could help her. Her fingers felt heavy as she tried to push buttons, she quickly found a camera on the device. Sighing, she clicked on it, the app came up, ready to go. Now she needed to find something that would help her. She glanced around, trying to see if there was anything the they could use to find her. A fire place, now she needed to roll over to take the picture. She rocked her body, trying to find the strength, she felt herself lift off the ground a few times before she finally fell to her side, facing the fire place, phone in hand. She struggled to move phone to the right spot, to get a good picture.

-Click-


	14. Chapter 14

Own Nothing.

Fourteen:

* * *

Sherlock and John sat in their living room, trying to think, they only had so much time left before Hermione would die. They heard footsteps up the stairs, glancing it was just Mrs. Hudson coming into the room. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked, his voice annoyed by the interruption.

"Sherlock, dear have you or John been going down to the Lower room?"

"The basement?" John asked, it's where they had found Carl's shoes during the game Moriarty and Sherlock were playing.

"Yes, I've been hearing voices down there, but every time I go outside, to see if the door was open it was locked."Mrs. Hudson had a worried face. "It is very curious."

"Yes, yes Mrs. hudson it is weird. No we've haven't been down there." Sherlock supplied. There was a ding from his phone, not a call, but a text message. Sherlock looked at the number, it was blocked. Opening the message it was the fire place from downstairs. "But some one has." He looked up at John. "I know where she is. Mrs. Hudson, we need the key."

"It's missing Sherlock, that's why I thought you had it." She stated, as both the men ran out the room and down the stairs. They ran to the basement flat's door, it was unlocked.

Sherlock barged into the door, him and John running down the stairs, two at a time, their hearts beating in their chest as they made it to the ground floor. There she was, on her side, shivering. "Hermione!" John shouted, running to her side, laying her on her back. "Hermione can you hear me?" He asked, tears falling down her face.

"Antidote." She whispered, her eyes opening. "He said, there.." Se coughed, her chest heavy. "There's a antidote."

Hearing this, Sherlock looked around as John called an ambulance, giving them the street address and thet they were in the basement. "Hurry!" He shouted, as he held Hermione. Sherlock came over, after taking the small glass bottle from the window sill and kneeled beside them.

"Is this the antidote?" He asked, already opening it, tipping it gently into her mouth as John held up upright. They waited as the ambulance and medics came rushing downstairs, sirens going off outside. They took her and laid her on the gurny, as her breathing leveled out, the coughing gone. Sherlock and John followed the ambulance in a taxi, rushing to the hospital, waiting outside in the waiting area.

Sherlock sat in a chair as John paced, waiting for the doctor to come out, jumping each time someone came through the doors. Finally after two hours, a doctor came through. "Hermione Granger's family?" He asked, looking at the clipboard.

"That's us." John replied, stepping forward, Sherlock standing behind him. The doctor glanced at them before looking back down at the notes.

"She was giving some sort of sedative, it's not on any kind of market, she said that some man said it was a experimental drug. It was a gas?"

"Dear god." John's face paled. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed, frowning. "Here's the thing, she said a coupling of things, as we tried to figure out what was wrong, then suddenly she jsut went quiet, cationic. She couldn't say anything else, her eyes didn't dilate when we checked her with a light and her pulse is normal. She's in recovery now, but I think her body went into shock and she's in some sort of coma."

"You think?" Sherlock asked.

"She isn't responsive to anything."

"She relapsed." John whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "She was kidnapped when she was younger, as a teenager, then again as a prisoner of war when we were in the army together. Each time afterwards she would shut down. It's her coping, she does it when her body has been through to much."

The doctor sighed. "Well if you say so. You can see her now." He gave them the room number and they walked past the double doors. John was in deep distress, he didn't even acknowledge Sarah as she waved. Sherlock gave her a nod as they continued down the hall. They came to a stop at a room, walking in to see Hermione hooked up to a breathing machine, a heart monitor and IV's.

"Oh god, Hermione." John ran to her side, grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry." He squeezed her hand, using his other to cup her cheek ."Of all the people in the world, she doesn't deserve this, she was to broken already."

"Knock, knock." They turned to see Moriarty walking into the room, closing the door behind him, "Why so gloomy?"

"Shut it, you Bastard." John growled.

"Ooh, Johnny boy has a bite. What? You don't like me picking on dear little Hermione?" He smirked. "Did the antidote not work? No? Well it's still in testing just like the drug."

"Why her? Why choose her Moriarty?" Sherlock asked, glaring at the man in front of him.

"It's one thing if I hurt you Sherlock Holmes. I can hurt the good Doctor there." He glanced at John. "But that would make you fight more, so let's say, if I break his spirit, crush him with Miss. Granger there. If she is dead, then we wont have the strength to go on."

"It'll make me want to fight harder to have you caught." John glared at him.

"Really? Because she will never wake again, because if she does, the counting will continue, she was about to say two before she closed herself off, smart girl."

"What happens if she reached one?" Sherlock asked.

"The best thing about this drug, is that it isn't really a gas, it's millions of tiny little anti-bodies and they only attack who they were program to. And i had picked her for a test subject, normally they die within a few days, but she almost made it pass ten. Smart girl."

"What happens?" John asked.

"Well, if you must really know, when she finishes the count down, they explode, attacking all the main organs and just ignite. It's like a body going off inside of you. The antidote is suppose to stop it, but we haven't really figure out how." He opened the door. "If she knows whats good for her, she will never wake again." He left, closing the door behind him as Sherlock and John stood there in shock.

"He's won, he's finally won Sherlock." John fell to his knees holding Hermione's hand, shaking.

"I'm so sorry John. I truly am." He grabbed Hermione's other hand, holding it close. "We will find a way, we will."

* * *

The end...so sad isn't it? I really didn't know where I was going with this when I started, still dont why I made the endign sad, but it was one of those stories where I just typed and it made sense after rereading it. I was just in the zone and didn't know where it was going until it was down. On the original document, this is one really really long one-shot, that I just cut up to smaller chapters for fun.

I hope you enjoyed it, loved writing it.

Kit


End file.
